Sensors are commonly used to sense various parameters in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as many other applications. In some applications, users often desire increased sensor resolution in order to resolve smaller sensor signals and/or to control the dynamic range of such sensors.